Be Happy!
by Bliblou
Summary: 2-Shot. HP/SS. Parce qu'il est témoin de la méchanceté du côté du bien envers Severus Snape, Harry décide de tout faire pour rendre l'homme heureux, quoiqu'il en coûte.
1. 1

_2-SHOT cadeau pour_ **Na-Chan2**_ (chut! Elle le sait pas :) pour m'avoir fait aimer les fanfictions avec sa superbe fanfiction_ **Aurum**_, et m'avoir surtout donné envie d'écrire. C'est grâce à elle que mes fics sont nées. _

_Alors clap clap clap._

_J'espère en tout cas que cette fic vous plaira à tous!_

_Gros bisous_

_Blibl'_

* * *

**Be Happy!**

1.

« Servilus est tellement pitoyable. » Siffla Sirius en levant les yeux de son livre, alors que Severus Snape venait de quitter la pièce après avoir fait un compte-rendu de la dernière réunion de mangemort.

Un sourire entendu étira le visage de Maugrey et celui-ci approuva avec vivacité. « Et bien, l'amer pli qui barre son front et surplombe son immense nez ne doit pas aider à le rendre joyeux. »

Sirius éclata de son grand rire de chien et tapa sur sa cuisse, ravi d'avoir un public. « Merlin Maugrey, tu as sans doute raison, une tête pareille ne devrait pas exister. Je le plaindrais presque à l'idée que personne n'a jamais dû vouloir l'approcher. » « Oh, certain qu'il est encore puceau. » S'exclaffa Maugrey, et ce fut au tour de Kingsley d'approuver, en souriant doucement.

« Et bien, tout le monde ne peut pas être beau. Mais il nous sert bien. » Kingsley semblait vouloir calmer le jeu des deux autres hommes mais visiblement, la chose n'était en rien aisée.

« Oh allez Kingsley, qui peut être certain qu'il nous sert réellement. Dumbledore n'a jamais donné aucune sorte de preuve sur le fait qu'on peut faire confiance à ce bâtard. Regardes simplement la façon dont il traite Harry. C'est un connard insensible qui se joue du malheur des autres. Sûr qu'il ira directement aux pieds de Voldemort et nous lâchera dés l'instant où il sentira que peut être, le vent tourne en faveur du Mal. »

« Sirius, ce n'est pas vrai. Severus est avec nous depuis très longtemps. » Rémus à son tour, prit part à la conversation, mais il ne semblait pas réellement se soucier de toutes les saloperies que pouvait sortir sur Severus Snape Sirius, Maugrey et maintenant Kingsley.

Et même Molly.

« Voyons voyons, Rémus. Il est vrai que Severus n'est pas vraiment digne de confiance, regardes comme il a toujours traité Harry. Je pense que Dumbledore ne devrait pas avoir une si grande confiance en lui. Cet homme est effectivement serviable mais il est haïssable, on ne devrait pas lui accorder autant de crédit. Le jour où il nous poignardera dans le dos sera le jour de notre fin. »

« Bien parlé Molly. » Approuva énergiquement Sirius, - et pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord - et Maugrey et Kingsley manifestèrent également leur accord. Rémus se contenta de grogner.

« Il n'est pas haïssable, Molly. » Intervint à son tour Tonks, et enfin il semblait que quelqu'un allait prendre la défense de Snape. « Il est juste mauvais comme la peste, pas étonnant qu'il ait été traité comme il l'a été par ses parents, je suis sûr que les pauvres ne savaient pas quoi faire avec un gosse qui avait l'air du diable. »

Oh Merlin, c'en était trop à présent, et Harry avait juste envie de descendre les marches de l'escalier sur lequel il était assis et d'entrer dans la pièce pour expliquer sa façon de penser à ces persones ingrates qu'il pensait justes et bonnes. Comment osaient-ils parler ainsi de la seule personne qui les aidait à avancer dans cette guerre?

Il ne pouvait pas cependant surgir ainsi, parce qu'il était sensé dormir, et parce que ce serait se révéler aux yeux de la victime de tous ces colibets.

Parce que Snape était là, et c'était cela encore plus que le reste qui mettait Harry hors de lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais réellement aimé Snape ; L'homme n'avait jamais vraiment montré beaucoup de bonté envers lui, mais il l'estimait depuis qu'il avait sauvé Sirius, depuis qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour apprendre à Dumbledore l'heure et la stratégie pour une immense bataille qui aurait pu coûter la vie à bon nombre d'innocents. Et pourtant, malgré le fait que l'homme pouvait être découvert à tout moment, il continuait à chaque fois que sa marque le brûlait, à se rendre auprès du monstre, risquant la mort. Et Harry pour cela, avait une grande estime pour Snape. Il se sentait même inquiet, la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il était parti là-bas.

Comment ces gens qui se prétendaient représenter le bien pouvait traiter ainsi l'un des leurs, celui qui risquait sans doute bien plus qu'eux sa vie?

Et l'homme, alors que Harry était certain qu'il n'allait pas prendre les méchancetés des autres comme quelque chose d'important, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était face à eux, semblait beaucoup moins maître de lui-même.

Il était là, tristement courbé, et tête baissée, il tenait entre son pouce et son index son long nez. Et cette attitude était tellement emprunte de lassitude et de tristesse que Harry sentit son coeur et son ventre se serrer. Il regarda, impuissant, l'homme en noir quitter les lieux et passer la porte, et se jura qu'à partir de maintenant, il rendrait Severus Snape heureux.

- & -

La première chose que Harry fit, fut d'exiger de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter un cadeau pour le professeur Snape.

Bien sûr, son excuse était l'achat de tous les cadeaux de noël pour tout le monde, mais alors qu'ils étaient sur la grande avenue, il avait réussi à s'éclipser discrètement, et peu importe le danger qu'il courait ou la colère et l'inquiétude que pourrait ressentir ses 'gardiens' face à sa disparition, il devait trouver un beau cadeau pour Severus Snape. L'idée de le rendre heureux, vraiment, était devenu quelque chose de presque aussi important que l'affrontement contre Voldemort.

Rendre heureux Severus Snape était devenue cette autre chose, qui manquait à la vie de Harry, qui lui donnait un autre but que celui de tuer ou d'être tué. Et Harry espérait vraiment que cela marcherait.

Il se rendit donc, prestement et caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, jusqu'à une librairie dans l'allée des antiquaires – et c'était une rue qu'il n'avait encore jamais empruntée, mais il avait été heureux d'entendre Rémus en parler la veille, parce qu'ainsi il n'avait pas à se demander ou est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver un grimoire de potions ancien et unique pour son professeur.

Content de lui – c'était si exaltant de se dire qu'il allait trouver quelque chose qui serait le début de sa mission 'rendre heureux Sévérus Snape' – il pénétra dans la librairie et ôta sa cape d'invisibilité avant que quiconque ait pu s'apercevoir de son invisible présence. Alors qu'il marchait dans les rayonnages emplit de livres épais et poussiéreux, il entendit des bruits de pas faisant craquer le vieux plancher et se retourna. Un homme à la barbe rousse lui faisait face, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien monsieur Potter, je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé vous avoir dans ma boutique, que puis-je faire pour vous? »

Cet endroit, d'après Harry, était comme un petit paradis. Autant il n'aimait pas beaucoup la lecture, autant tous ces gros livres renfermant sûrement des clés insolites concernant la magie, des histoires fantastiques, et ces grands fauteuils, et ces petites tables entourant un feu de cheminée dans un coin, donnaient à l'endroit une atmosphère chaleureuse incroyable. Harry était certain que quelque part, en moins poussiéreux, les appartements de Severus Snape devait ressembler à cela.

« Bonjour monsieur. » Répondit gentiment Harry en souriant.

L'homme sourit encore un peu plus, des fossettes apparaissant sur ses joues rondes et légèrement ridées et il remonta ses grosses lunettes carrées devant ses yeux.

« Je suis à la recherche d'un livre de potion, d'un vrai grimoire ancien, si possible en exemplaire unique. C'est un cadeau pour un grand maître des potions, alors je tiens à lui faire un cadeau inédit, renfermant de nombreuses potions restées secrètes ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Ce devait être amusant d'être maître des potions, en réalité. Harry n'avait jamais vu cela ainsi, mais découvrir de nouvelles potions, curatives ou bien simplement magique devait être génial.

Il se souvenait de son premier jour de classe, lorsqu'il avait onze ans, et que le professeur Snape était arrivé dans la salle en faisant claquer ses grandes robes noires: _« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques...je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillone doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens...Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. » _Oh vraiment, Harry se souvenait avec une netteté impressionante du discours de 'bienvenue' de leur professeur.

Petit, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que la confection de potions pouvait avoir à offrir, aujourd'hui cependant, alors qu'il avait devant ses yeux un nombre impressionnant de grimoires renfermant sûrement des siècles de potions, d'assortiments de toutes choses magiques ou non magiques, d'expériences fabuleuses ou au contraire dangereuses et mauvaises, Harry se dit que si Severus Snape avait été plus compatissant envers leur jeunesse frétillante, il aurait pu leur montrer à quel point les potions pouvaient être un sujet passionnant.

Du moins, était-ce ce que Harry pensait en cet instant.

« Ah monsieur Potter. » Répondit l'homme roux alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une telle passion que Harry se dit qu'il aimerait lui aussi être passionné pour quelque chose - Peut être qu'à présent, lorsqu'il pensait à rendre Severus heureux, avait-il l'air tout aussi passionné? -

« J'ai dans ma réserve de nombreux livres dont personne n'a connaissance. Ma famille est libraire depuis des générations et des générations, et nous avons amassés de nombreux ouvrages hors des cercles de lecture. C'est un petit trésor, mais pour vous jeune homme, il n'y a rien que je puisse vous refuser. Suivez-moi. »

L'homme était vraiment gentil. Et Harry était vraiment content. Il le suivit dans les méandres de la petit boutique, passant entre des rangées si étroites et si hautes que Harry avait peur de bousculer une étagère et qu'elle s'écroule sur l'autre, et ils atteignirent bientôt ce qui semblait être le bout du monde des livres.

Là, une petite porte en bois clair était fermée par un petit verrou. Cela ne payait pas de mine, mais les dix minutes que prit l'homme pour ouvrir la porte suffit à prouver au brun que la salle dans laquelle ils allaient pénétrer était on ne peut plus protégée.

« Bienvenue, jeune homme, dans la réserve de Caius. Ici sont entreposés tous les livres jamais parus. Prenez bien conscience de la chance que vous avez jeune homme, personne n'est entré ici à part notre famille depuis Guillaume le Conquérant. Et encore, lui ne voulait qu'un moyen de conquérir la France, une potion à verser dans la manche, qui ferait revenir à la vie toutes les armées perdues dans la mer. Il n'a jamais réussi. »

Harry, peu importe ce que l'homme pouvait raconter, n'en écoutait pas grands mots, de fait, l'immense bibliothèque qu'il avait sous les yeux, de la petite estrade de laquelle il surplombait tout, était bien plus immense encore que la librairie. Peut être était-elle même encore plus grande que la bibliothèque de Poudlard! C'était immense, Merlin. Il vint alors à Harry l'impression que ce n'était pas un simple grimoire qu'il fallait offrir à Severus, mais le droit de pénétrer dans cette univers merveilleux.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à la section des potions. » D'un bon pas, l'homme se mit à marcher et l'enjoigna à ne surtout pas le perdre, on s'égarait ici comme dans un labyrinthe.

La section potion devait faire la taille du grand hall de Poudlard, c'était plus qu'immense, Harry n'avait jamais vu ça. Il n'y avait pas de mot.

« Je connais tous les livres entreposés ici, jeune homme. Qui est cet homme à qui vous voulez faire un tel don? » La curiosité tue le chat, dit l'adage, mais Harry n'était pas prêt à perdre l'opportunité d'offrir un tel cadeau à Severus Snape. Et l'homme de toute façon, ne semblait pas être enclin à juste le rejeter et lui dire de déguerpir. Au contraire, il semblait que le libraire était plutôt heureux de pouvoir montrer son trésor.

« C'est pour le noël d'un homme que j'estime beaucoup et sans qui je ne serais sûrement pas en vie aujourd'hui, monsieur. Il s'agit de Severus Snape. »

Bien sûr, tout le monde savait qui était Severus Snape, le méchant professeur de Poudlard, tantôt mangemort tantôt soldat du bien. Mais à l'inverse de ce que Harry s'attendait à voir de la réaction de l'homme, celui-ci ne fit pas un geste qui traduirait son mécontentement. Il se contenta d'hocher solennellement la tête et attrapa vivement une échelle, l'escaladant avant même que Harry ait pu se rendre compte de la manoeuvre. Puis, à peine le brun avait-il levé la tête que le roux était à nouveau devant lui, un gros grimoire sous le bras, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Sachez, jeune homme, que j'ai une grande confiance en vous. Je ne vous connais pas et vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je tiens à vous dire que tout ce que vous faites pour le bien de notre monde est exemplaire. J'ai entendu de nombreuses choses à propos de ce monsieur Severus Snape, et de nombreuses mauvaises, mais la seule chose qui ait de l'importance maintenant est que vous semblez prêt à déboursser beaucoup pour lui offrir un inestimable cadeau. Alors permettez-moi, monsieur Potter, de vous demander si Severus Snape le mérite, si il n'est pas l'homme que l'on prétend qu'il est. »

« Il ne l'est pas, monsieur. » Et Harry fut envahi d'une nouvelle vague de tristesse au souvenir de la nuit dernière. « C'est un homme d'un courage effroyable, qui n'est sujet à aucune reconnaissance alors qu'il risque chaque jour sa vie pour nous sauver. C'est un homme exemplaire. Croyez-moi, ce cadeau, en comparaison de ce qu'il a toujours fait pour moi, n'est absolument rien. »

« Mais sans doute lui fera-t-il plaisir. » Sourit l'homme en tendant le livre vers Harry. Celui-ci le prit et fut étonné par le poids qu'il pesait. Le roux rit. « Lourd n'est-ce pas? Je connais monsieur Snape de réputation, et il paraît qu'il est celui qui a créé la potion tue-Loup. Un grand maître, sans aucun doute. Ce livre date du 12è siècle, il fut écrit par Théodore Clay, un grand savant de l'époque ami de mon ancêtre. Il lui offrit ce livre unique, contenant de nombreuses potions extraordinaires, toute de magie blanche cependant, rassurez-vous, mais avec un tel potentiel que j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était triste de le laisser ainsi seul ici. J'espère, et je n'ai pas grand doute, que ce cadeau lui plaira. »

Harry était ravi. Plus que ravi en fait. C'était quelque chose de vraiment agréable et excitant de se dire qu'on allait faire plaisir à quelqu'un à ce point. Bien sûr, il s'était fait agonir de reproches par les autres lorsqu'il était réapparu après près d'une heure d'absence, mais peu importe, il allait rendre Severus au moins un peu heureux pour Noël. Et il savait déjà quel gâteau il ferait. Ne restait plus qu'à demander à Dobby si la tarte au citron meringué était affectionné de Severus Snape et – plus important encore – à exiger de passer Noël à Poudlard. Peu importe qu'il ait à rester seul, il était tant pris par la réalisation de sa mission que le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Harry voulait juste rendre Severus Snape heureux avant qu'il n'en soit plus capable. Après qu'il ait tué ou été tué.

« Harry, quelle idée? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas passer noël ici, tout le monde y sera! » C'était Ron, pour la centième fois. Et sirius avait été là avant lui à le supplier de rester, sans comprendre. Même Hermione semblait vouloir bouder. « Je veux rentrer à Poudlard pour Noël. Je voudrais juste...Je sais pas. » Vrai, il ne savait pas comment expliquer qu'il voulait non seulement être là-bas pour pouvoir fêter Noël au professeur Snape, mais également pour pouvoir être un peu seul. Trop de monde toujours, se baladait autour de lui et il ne s'entendait même plus penser, même plus réaliser.

« J'aimerais être seul à Poudlard, un peu. Pour Noël. » Et peu importe si ce n'était pas la raison qu'ils attendaient, il ne leur laissait pas le choix.

« Bien. Comme tu voudras. » Et déçu – et sûrement vexé – Ron sortit de leur chambre et descendit annoncer sa défaite aux autres.

Harry lui, ne fit rien d'autre que sourire, il était parvenu à mettre en oeuvre toutes les phases principales de son plan. Son cadeau et son gâteau.

- & -

C'était noël. Severus n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience jusqu'à maintenant, mais alors qu'il rentrait de l'infirmerie où il s'était fait soigner encore une fois pour l'une des innombrables corrections du Lord, cela lui sauta aux yeux. Ce soir, c'était noël.

Et, même si il s'en fichait réellement, ce soir encore il serait seul. C'était toujours ainsi, depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Bien sûr, parfois il était invité chez Lucius, mais ce n'était pas pareil, Lucius était un mangemort et lui ne pouvait donc pas être normal avec lui. Si tenté que lui-même sache comment il était lorsqu'il était normal. Trop de temps passé à être quelqu'un d'autre, trop de temps passé à être espion, à se battre pour des gens qu'il n'appréciait même pas, tout ça pour racheter une erreur de jeunesse ayant coûté la vie à sa meilleure amie.

Parfois, Severus souhaitait simplement que Le Lord découvre toute la vérité, sa trahison, et le tue enfin. Parfois, Severus se disait que c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il faisait cela, parce qu'en rendant service, en expiant ses fautes, d'une certaine manière, il se donnait également l'opportunité de payer plus sûrement la mort de Lily. De payer de sa vie.

Merlin, peu importait que l'on soit noël ce soir, et que tout ceux de 'son camp' soit en train de fêter joyeusement les fêtes ensemble, comme une grande famille. Lui ne faisait pas partie de la famille, lui ne faisait partie d'aucune famille. Et cela aurait pu sembler pathétique si il en avait eu quelque chose à faire. Mais il s'en foutait.

Vraiment.

Lorsqu'il atteint enfin ses appartements, il fut presque soulagé de quitter cette ambiance verte et rouge, sentant le pin et le chocolat. Vraiment il détestait Noël.

Il entra dans son appartement après avoir défait les sorts de protection et ressentit une vague de quelque chose s'apparentant au bien être – mais ce n'était pas encore vraiment cela. - Cet endroit était sa maison. Deux larges fauteuils de velours beiges entouraient la cheminée et la petite table sur le tapis. Son bureau lui, était de l'autre côté des deux grandes fenêtres faisant face à la cheminée. Et chacun des murs n'était que bibliothèques.

Vraiment ici, c'était chez lui. Et le fait qu'un petit gâteau rond, qu'un large cadeau et qu'un petit mot soient religieusement posés sur la petite table basse lui soufflait que quelqu'un avait osé pénétrer dans son antre.

Il allait tuer Dumbledore.

Soupirant de fatigue, et sans doute aurait-il été mieux au lit, à oublier un peu tout cela, Severus se rendit prés de la table et saisit d'abord le petit mot. Peut être ainsi pourrait-il déceler la moindre trace de blague, au cas où tout cela ne viendrait pas d'Albus.

Et l'écriture n'était pas celle d'Albus. C'était sans aucun doute une écriture magique, plume à papote ou autre. De nouveau Severus soupira, mais c'était bien de la lassitude cette fois-ci. De quelle sorte de blague allait-il être victime ce soir? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser juste un soir, juste ce soir, se reposer? Rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé de fatigue, Severus se laissa aller au fond du fauteuil et lu, finalement.

_Cher monsieur Snape,_

_D'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter un très joyeux noël même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas vraiment. Et j'en suis désolé._

_Ensuite, je tiens à vous rassurer – ou vous convaincre – sur le fait que ceci n'est pas une blague, comme vous devez sûrement le croire._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là avant pour vos précédents noëls, mais sachez que je tiens à me rattraper toute cette année. C'est ma résolution. J'ai fait ce gâteau moi-même, et je peux vous promettre qu'il n'est pas empoisonné, si vous en doutez, demandez à n'importe quel elfe de maison de le goûter, et vous verrez. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez au final._

_Ensuite, le cadeau est un cadeau spécial qui j'espère vous fera plaisir. J'aimerais beaucoup être à vos côtés pour pouvoir observer votre expression mais je ne peux hélas pas. Alors, prenez simplement votre temps et j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira._

_Monsieur Snape, je souhaite vraiment que vous aiyez suffisamment confiance pour croire en la sincérité de mes mots. Je vous souhaite un bon noël, malgré tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, et j'espère que cette petite attention vous fera du bien._

_Prenez-soin de vous, et à très bientôt. _

_Dites à Dobby si vous avez appréciez le gâteau, je vous en referais. _

_Sincèrement, _

_vôtre..._

Pas de signature. Simplement vôtre. _Sincèrement vôtre..._ Severus était fatigué, vraiment. Si ce n'était pas Albus alors qui était cette personne qui se croyait intelligente en se souciant de lui pour noël. Merlin, il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'on se soucie de lui pour quelque raison que ce soit, il n'avait jamais attendu quoique ce soit.

Severus voulait juste jeter la lettre et jeter le gâteau et brûler le cadeau. Il ne voulait pas. Et quoi, ensuite? Après qu'il ait ouvert le papier et mangé le gâteau, que se passerait-il? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. C'était idiot. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle on avait jugé bon de lui offrir un cadeau, Severus n'en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si, si personne ne lui offrait rien, il n'allait plus servir le bon côté.

Salazard, est-ce que c'était pour ça? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'était rendu compte de sa morosité, de sa fatigue, et était effrayé qu'il puisse cesser de les servir?

Severus ferma les yeux, pressa ses paupières de ses doigts et se retint de grogner de fatigue. _Par l'enfer, il n'était pas si mauvais._

Mais peut être, n'était-ce pas cela? La lettre était trop douce, trop gentille, trop concernée. C'était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'extérieure à la guerre. Et peu importe en fait. Severus était las, et il se dit que si il mangeait ce gâteau et qu'il ouvrait ce cadeau, alors il pourrait aller se coucher enfin et demain il aurait oublié.

Oui, c'était cela qu'il fallait faire.

Le gâteau était délicieux vraiment. Il s'agissait d'une tarte au citron meringué, en portion ronde juste pour lui, et il était clair que ce n'était pas un elfe qui avait fait cela. Non, ce gâteau avait été fait pour lui et peu importe toute la volonté que mis Severus à se convaincre que cela ne le touchait pas, il sentit son coeur se serrer et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que personne ne lui avait souhaité noël, ni ne lui avait fait un bon gâteau, juste pour lui. Jamais, en réalité.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, et il aurait bien aimé en reprendre encore un peu, il se tourna vers le cadeau enroulé dans du papier de soie vert émeraude, et l'ouvrit tout aussi lentement, comme pour savourer le moment où il découvrirait son cadeau. Et il ne pensait pas un instant à quel point ce serait fini – peu importe – si il s'agissait en réalité d'une mauvaise blague et que l'objet lui explosait à la figure.

L'objet – le livre – ne lui explosa pas à la figure. Non, loin de là, et Severus perdit son air toujours un peu circonspect pour laisser place à une expression ahurie. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? C'était impossible.

_Le livre des potions pas parues de Théodore Clay. _

_Que soient transmises ces recettes à l'homme qui en sera le plus digne. Et le plus passionné._

L'était-il? Etait-il si passionné par les potions qu'il pourrait passer la nuit rien qu'à regarder la couverture du grimoire?

Merlin. Merlin! Ce livre devait coûter une fortune. Ce livre était une légende. Ce livre était son cadeau.

Un cadeau qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré, un cadeau qu'il n'attendait même pas, mais le plus beau et le plus surprenant cadeau qu'il ait jamais reçu.

Et pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, Severus sourit, d'un sourire faible et reconnaissant, triste et tremblant tout en caressant religieusement la couverture du livre.

Ramassant le petit mot qui accompagnait le tout, Severus alla le glisser dans une petite boîte à trésor lui venant de sa mère, et alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire privé, son gros jouet sous le bras.

- & -

_Cher monsieur Snape, _

_j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été sévèrement blessé lors de l'attaque à Clenston. Je vous conjure de rester au lit pour vous reposer et guérir vite. Laissez vos élèves en plan pour une fois et pensez un peu à vous. Restez chez vous, jouez avec Théodore Clay et envoyez promener une bonne fois pour toute Dumbledore si il vient pour vous embêter. Prenez votre journée, c'est un ordre! :)_

_Ceci dit, j'étais réellement inquiet, vous savez, losque j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas revenu avec les autres. J'ai pensé un moment que vous étiez blessé, alors je me suis rendu dans la grande salle, pour voir si vous n'y aviez pas été emmené, mais même si j'avais beau être discret pour que vous restiez dans l'ignorance quant à mon idendité, il est clair que cela ne servait à rien et que vous n'étiez pas là. Et j'ai cru un instant que vous étiez mort. _- ici, les lettres étaient tremblantes, et Severus se retint de soupirer, de se recroqueviller, ou de courir dehors et de crier après celui qui lui écrivait ces choses. Pour le prendre dans ses bras. - _Je vous en pries, monsieur Snape. Soyez prudent. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si vous ne reveniez pas, un jour. Je pense que je n'aurais plus non plus de raisons de revenir, et je m'efforcerais de faire autant que je peux avant de vous rejoindre._

_Vous savez, quand j'ai commencé à vous envoyer ces mots, ces gâteaux, je n'avais pas idée, de la manière dont cela pourrait vous affecter. J'ai pensé que vous seriez perplexe, ou encore suspicieux, mais depuis trois mois, il semble que vous alliez mieux, et que votre tristesse et votre solitude, votre fatigue, vous pèsent moins qu'elles ne le faisaient avant moi. J'aime à penser que c'est grâce à moi. J'aime à penser que je suis un rayon de soleil dans vos trop longues journées. Et j'aime à penser qu'un peu, parce que vous le méritez vraiment, je vous rends heureux._

_C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je veux vous voir heureux. Et je veux vous garder en vie, alors, s'il vous plaît, ne risquez plus votre vie inutilement et ne cherchez pas à vous battre contre plus grand que vous!_

_Je crois que je ne le répèterais jamais assez mais, prenez-soin de vous, monsieur. S'il vous plaît._

_Sincèrement vôtre..._

C'était touchant, la façon dont il l'aimait. Ou l'appréciait. Du moins s'inquiétait. Cela avait été long pour Severus de s'habituer à tous ces petits mots décousus, tantôt joyeux, tantôt inquiets, tantôt tristes et déboussolés. Cela avait été long, pour lui, de cesser de se retourner discrètement dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une quelconque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de comprendre pourquoi, ou qui, ou dans quel but, toutes ces petites attentions lui étaient offertes.

Les gâteaux, le livre, les mots, et puis, dernièrement, pour son anniversaire, un rendez-vous à la librairie de Caius, dans l'allée des antiquaires, et plus précisément à l'arrière de la boutique, là où des joyaux écrits de grands potionnistes étaient soigneusement gardés.

Il avait été impossible de soutirer quoique ce soit de l'identité de son inconnu à l'homme barbu qui s'était fait un plaisir de lui ouvrir sa réserve. L'homme l'avait simplement regardé et lui avait juste dit quelque mots à son propos.

_« Sachez qu'il ne vous veut aucun mal. Il veut vous voir heureux, il vous estime, vraiment. Alors, remerciez-le simplement d'être ici et ne vous inquiétez de rien. Quelqu'un pense à vous. »_

Alors, rassuré il n'avait plus échangé d'autres mots que ceux consacrés aux potions et aux milliers de livres passionants entreposés dans cette réserve. Et chaque instant il remerciait son bienfaiteur, son admirateur invisible. Mais si attentionné.

- & -

_Cher monsieur Snape,_

_Aujourd'hui a été un très long jour. Pas forcément désagréable mais il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui pique et qui rend hargneux – ou malheureux? - je ne sais pas trop. Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment. La guerre est fatiguante._

_J'espère en tout cas que vous, vous allez bien. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez un peu nerveux, est-ce que vous-savez-qui est violent en ce moment? Plus violent que d'habitude, s'entend?_

_Vous savez, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous faites cela pour le côté du bien. Vous risquez votre vie chaque jour, alors que tout ceux pour qui vous le faites ne vous aiment pas. Je trouve ça tellement triste et ragant. Comment les gens ne peuvent-ils pas voir la force dont vous faites preuve? Cette sorte de bravoure incessante, qui vous donne le courage de risquer votre vie en permanence. _

_Je n'aime pas cela. J'aime de moins en moins cela, en réalité. Plus je vous écris, plus je vous observe vivre, plus j'en viens à douter, à être effrayer, du jour où vous ne reviendrez pas de là_bas. Merlin, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas revenir. L'attaque de la dernière fois a déjà été suffisamment éprouvante pour moi, je ne veux pas ressentir de nouveaux cette horrible angoisse. Et pourtant, c'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je sais que vous y allez. _

_Et peu importe ce que je pourrais dire, vous irez toujours là bas, parce que malgré toute la haine que les autres vous vouent, vous ne vous arrêterez pas avant que cet ordure de Lord ait quitté notre terre. Et ça, ce ne sera que si un gamin comme Potter parvient à le terrasser. Je doute de cela, vous savez. Et ça me fait presque aussi peur que de vous voir partir._

_J'ai peur de beaucoup de chose vous savez._

_Est-ce que vous avez peur parfois?_

_Passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux. Ce qui est bien à Poudlard, c'est que même si c'est la guerre, la vie continue. Etiez-vous au match de Quidditch cette après-midi? Weasley et Malfoy en l'air, se tappant dessus? En fait, il apparaît que c'est Draco qui a commencé, il faisait, d'après les échos que j'en ai eu – du gringue à Potter. Ronald n'a visiblement pas vraiment apprécié et s'est jeté sur Malfoy. Mais de ce que je sais c'était en fait un coup monté. En réalité, Draco serait amoureux de Ron, et aurait voulu le rendre jaloux en faisant du rentre-dedans à Harry...N'est-ce pas totalement ahurissant? Sachant qu'ils se haissaient il y a quelque mois à peine, tous autant qu'ils sont, c'est assez amusant. Mais je pense que c'est vraiment agréable de voir que la vie continue, que tout continue à évoluer et qu'on ne stagne pas. _

_La guerre continue, mais la vie aussi, n'est-ce pas? Espérons que la première cesse pour nous bien avant la deuxième. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Prenez-soin de vous, monsieur._

_Sincèrement vôtre..._

Et bien Weasley et Draco? C'était totalement inattendu. Bien sûr il avait été là pour le match, mais vu de l'extérieur, la prise de bec entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient parue égale à toutes les prises de bec du passé. Visiblement il n'en était rien. Visiblement ces gosses qui s'entrainaient à se battre pour survivre et vaincre, continuaient à avoir des comportements d'adolescent comme les autres. C'était plutôt bien, n'est-ce pas?

Severus sourit doucement, il y a quelque semaines, il n'aurait même pas été touché par cette anecdote, il aurait haussé les sourcils et considéré froidement les gryffondors et pourquoi pas les Serpentards et n'aurait pas plus fait attention aux causes et aux conséquences de tout cela. Aujourd'hui, alors que son admirateur – il l'appelait ainsi maintenant – lui faisait remarquer cela avec tant de candeur et d'affection, il n'avait aucun mal à considérer les faits comme quelque chose de touchant et beau. - Et triste, merde, c'était la guerre.

Il dégusta avec lenteur sa petite patisserie personnelle avant de boire la tasse de thé qui l'accompagnait sur la table basse, comme toujours. C'était un rituel. Le gâteau et la tasse, tous les soirs, lorsqu'il rentrait de cours. Et puis, lorsqu'il rentrait tard dans la nuit, après une réunion auprès du Lord, il trouvait – et la première fois l'avait grandement surpris, et il s'était encore un peu plus demandé qui vraiment cet inconnu pouvait bien être – une potion revigorante, et un verre du même cognac délicieux à chaque fois. Quelque fut l'année de production de cette bouteille, elle devait avoir valu son pesant d'or. A côté de cela, encore, était griffonné, toujours, un mot à la va-vite. _Reposez-vous! Dormez, mangez et envoyez Dumbledore manger des bonbons! Et allez à l'infirmerie si ça ne va pas – _et là, juste dans le coin, attendait patiemment un elfe de maison, pour voir dans quel état il était, pour être sûr qu'il aille bien voir Pompresh.

L'elfe – Winky, ou quelque chose comme ça – lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie deux fois.

Vraiment la personne qui tentait de le rendre heureux travaillait bien, et il réussissait également. Severus n'était pas heureux, bien sûr, mais à chacune des lettres, il était tant touché que son corps tremblait et qu'il gardait contre lui un moment le papier griffoné.

Sans doute n'y avait-il réellement rien de plus agréable que d'être aimé.

Sans doute.

- & -

_Cher Severus, _

_je me permets de vous appeler Severus aujourd'hui, d'accord? Parce que peut être que c'est la dernière fois que je vous écrit, alors, je veux vous appeler Severus._

_Severus, s'il vous plaît, soyez-en vie quand tout sera fini. S'il vous plaît._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il est là, et nous devons nous battre. Mais je vous en prie, s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît. Ne mourrez pas._

_Si vous le promettez, alors quand tout sera fini, je vous promets que vous aurez comme d'habitude votre gâteau et votre mot. Juste à vous. Pour vous._

_S'il vous plaît._

_Severus, je suis amoureux de vous. Alors s'il vous plaît, vivez. _

_Sincèrement vôtre._

La lecture était rendu difficile, à force. Trop de larmes, trop de papier froissé, trop d'encre coulée. Mais Severus n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lire, parce qu'il connaissait les derniers mots qu'il avait reçu de son admirateur par coeur. _Severus, je suis amoureux de vous._

_Severus, je suis amoureux de vous._

_Severus, je suis amoureux de vous._

Gémissant de peine, de fatigue, de lassitude, Severus se laissa couler dans l'eau, son pantalon collant à sa peau et ferma les yeux.

_Severus, je suis amoureux de vous._

Cela faisait deux mois que la guerre était fini. Et depuis deux mois, Severus n'avait reçu ni gâteau ni mots.

_Severus, je suis amoureux de vous, alors s'il vous plaît, vivez._

Mais Severus n'avait plus envie de vivre. Du tout. Alors, doucement, il se laissa envahir par le noir.

Et ce fut fini.

* * *

_Enfin. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à relire et à corriger, parce que je suis épuisé. Alors, et bien, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette première partie. Des reviews?_

_La deuxième partie, sans doute dans une semaine. _

_Bisous_

_Blibl'_


	2. 2

_Bonjour tout le monde. Enfin, j'ai vaincu, depuis trois jours j'essaies de trouver le moyen de passer de mon ordinateur sans internet mon fichier, sur un vieil ordinateur de 15 ans, qui lui, a internet. Enfin, j'ai réussi, il a fallu que j'enregistre mon fichier en Wordpad sur un CD...Mais...J'ai vaincu. Par contre, pas de réponses aux reviews, je ne fais pas suffisamment confiance en la connexion internet qui m'a déjà lâché pendant la correction pour me lancer là-dedans. Mais je vous remercie trés fort pour vos reviews et j'espère que la suite comblera vos attentes._

_Gros bisous à tous, et Na-Chan2, cette fic est toujours pour toi :) lol. Désolé de pas t'avoir envoyé ce chapitre avant, mais j'ai tellement galéré... _

* * *

Be Happy!

2.

Ouvrir les yeux. Les fermer. Les rouvrir encore. Puis voir. Sentir la terre tourner trop vite, le blanc brûler sa rétine soudainement.

Et repartir. Et se rendormir. Il était si fatigué.

Et se réveiller.

Harry avait souvent, très souvent, fréquenté l'infirmerie. Toute sa vie de sorcier avait été suffisamment ponctué de drames et de blessures pour qu'il sache dés qu'il reprit conscience, qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

Bien sûr, alors qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, était-ce normal qu'il soit là. Mais peu importe, il était content de pouvoir dire avec exactitude qu'il était à l'infirmerie et non, et cela aurait été ennuyeux et trop inquiétant, à Ste Mangouste. Si il était encore ici, cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il n'y était que depuis quelques jours, et que sans doute, ses blessures n'étaient pas si grave comparé à la douleur qu'elles lui avaient cependant infligées.

Il était malgré tout encore un peu entre le réveil et l'inconscient, encore un peu souffreteux et totalement épuisé – et il sourit à cette pensée parce que ressentir tout cela signifiait qu'il était vivant, enfin, et qu'il pourrait vivre maintenant sans être effrayé, sans être blessé et sans avoir l'impression que tout tournait toujours autour et à cause de lui.

Puis, il se mit à penser que c'était vraiment fantastique qu'il soit en vie, parce que Severus continuerait à recevoir ses petits cadeaux et c'était le plus important.

Et il aimait Severus bien plus que sa propre vie.

Il se redressa légèrement et observa avec l'attention d'un aveugle qui voit, le reste de l'infirmerie ; Vide. Soupirant de soulagement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter l'extatique enthousiasme de Pompresh quant à son réveil, Harry balança ses couvertures vers le bout du lit et s'extirpa des draps avec raideur.

Bien, se lever n'était sans doute pas aussi simple que juste se réveiller. Mais il avait une mission à accomplir. Il avait un homme à rendre heureux.

Il resta assis là un moment, observant sans vraiment le voir le fin pantalon blanc de pyjama flotter autour de ses jambes et caresser ses pieds et enfin, dans un effort relativement inconscient, sachant lui-même qu'il ne tiendrait pas debout, il glissa jusqu'au sol, ses pieds rencontrant la surface dur et froide.

Sa vue alors, se brouilla, comme lorsqu'il se levait trop vite le matin après avoir fait un cauchemar, ou que Ron lui hurlait qu'ils étaient en retard, mais cependant il ne tomba pas, se contentant de refermer les yeux un temps, une main sur le front, l'autre agrippée au lit.

Puis ce fut bon.

D'un geste, il attrapa sur la petite pile de vêtement posée sur un fauteuil proche de son lit un large pull, et l'enfila, courant en même temps à petits pas aussi discrètement que possible, jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il la passa, il sourit. Pompresh allait sûrement paniquer puis hurler de ne pas le voir là, mais la guerre était terminée à présent, alors il n'y avait plus de raisons pour que tous ces gens qui voulaient le garder en vie pour la guerre crient et tournent dans tous les sens à sa recherche.

Il atteint les cuisines après dix bonnes minutes à parcourir un château vide – ou plutôt, occupé à travailler, parce que les cours avaient semble-t-il repris – et chatouilla légèrement la poire en souriant avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il était heureux rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir cuisiner de nouveau.

« Monsieur Harry Potter est là! Monsieur Harry Potter le vainqueur est réveillé! Que peut faire Winky pour Monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby est avec le professeur Chourave aujourd'hui, alors c'est Winky qui est là. Que peut faire Winky pour le grand monsieur Harry Potter? » La petite elfe était souriante et heureuse de le voir et cela fit chaud au cœur de Harry. Bizarrement, après l'avoir vu tant pleurer la mort de Croupton Junior, la voir ainsi heureuse auprès de lui était quelque chose qui le rendait lui-même heureux. Maintenant que Voldemort était mort, il voulait que tout le monde soit heureux.

Il sourit encore.

« Merci beaucoup pour ton accueil, Winky. Et je ne cherchais pas Dobby mais toi. Je dois faire un gâteau. Est-ce que tu peux me sortir tout ce qu'il faut pour une tarte au citron meringué, s'il te plaît? »

Winky, les yeux brillants, amorça un mouvement énergique dans le but de servir Harry, quand elle se figea brusquement, ses yeux globuleux clignant et se remplissant de larmes.

« Oh, Monsieur Harry Potter veut faire une tarte pour monsieur Severus Snape, comme avant? » Winky s'avança un peu vers Harry et gentiment, tira une chaise sur le côté pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Fronçant les sourcils, le petit brun se laissa faire et acquiesça. « Et bien, oui. Comme d'habitude. Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il a été blessé pendant la bataille? »

L'elfe recula de quelques pas et secoua la tête. « Oh non, Monsieur Snape s'en est sorti sans égratignures, et il a sauvé Monsieur Draco Malfoy et Monsieur Ronald Weasley qui avaient été kidnappés par Monsieur le père de Draco Malfoy. Il a été très héroïque ce jour-là, mais... »

Elle jeta un regard à la cuisine et fronça les sourcils, comme si elle cherchait un moyen d'annoncer quelque chose de terrible à un fragile petit être humain. Et sans doute Harry était-il en cet instant un fragile petit être humain.

« Parles Winky. Qu'est-il arrivé à Monsieur Snape? A-t-il été arrêté? Est-ce qu'il est parti? »

Winky secoua la tête et prit profondément sa respiration avant de se reculer de quelques pas, comme pour avoir une vue plus large de Harry.

« Monsieur Severus Snape s'est très bien sorti de la bataille Monsieur Harry Potter. Mais ensuite, plus les jours passaient, plus il semblait aller mal. Il était souvent en colère et était méchant, plus méchant qu'avant. Mais Winky sait que c'est parce qu'il était triste. Et puis, finalement, il y a quelques jours... » Elle lança un regard encore plus larmoyant qu'avant vers Harry puis regarda ses mains et le brun n'avait plus vraiment envie d'attendre la réponse. Depuis combien de temps en fait était-il sans connaissance? « Il s'est suicidé. »

Non. - Oh Non. -

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand, le choc lui coupa la respiration et des larmes envahirent ses yeux et ne mirent pas plus de temps à couler alors que ses mains étaient agitées de tremblements. « Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Pourquoi? »

Severus était mort? Severus n'existait plus? Respirant de plus en plus vite Harry ne pouvait pas, n'arrivait pas à intégrer l'idée que Severus s'était suicidé.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. » Encore et encore, il le répétait et pleurait et ce n'était pas possible. Il avait été si heureux d'envoyer chaque jour ces mots et ce gâteau à Severus, il avait été si fasciné de le voir plus détendu, plus ouvert, moins agressif et revêche.

Et Merlin, il était si amoureux de lui. Mon dieu Non, Severus ne pouvait pas être mort. Il devait juste lui faire son gâteau et le prier d'aller bien et alors Severus serait de nouveau à manger dans la grande salle et tout irait bien de nouveau. Il était même prêt à remonter le temps pour s'en assurer, pour ne pas le perdre.

Merlin, il l'avait perdu.

Sanglotant et gémissant de peine et de fatigue, Harry ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait devant lui, n'entendait rien de ce que Winky lui disait, ni ne s'aperçut de l'apparition soudaine de Dobby.

Cependant il ressentit clairement la gifle qui s'abattit brutalement sur sa joue et lui fit reprendre conscience du reste du monde. Mais pas un instant oublier que Severus était mort.

« Quoi, Dobby? » Pleura t-il, ses yeux brouillés ne lui permettant de voir que partiellement le deuxième elfe à son service.

« Dobby voudrait faire remarquer à Monsieur Harry Potter que Winky ne cesse de répéter que Monsieur Severus Snape n'est pas mort de ses blessures. Monsieur Remus Lupin a trouvé Monsieur Severus Snape inconscient et ensanglanté dans son bain et l'a ramené vite à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Severus Snape est dans le coma, mais il n'est pas mort. »

Renaître, ou revivre, devait donner à peu près le même effet que ce que Harry ressentit à cet instant. C'était bon, tout allait bien finalement. Et ni son estomac froissé, ni ses yeux mouillés, ni ses jambes tremblantes ou ses mains agitées ne l'empêchèrent de préparer avec le plus grand soin la meilleure tarte qu'il ait jamais préparé pour Severus.

Et pendant qu'elle cuisait, il écrivit avec émotion et application le dernier mot qu'il rédigerait à l'attention de son Severus Snape.

- & -

« _Cher Severus. Encore, je me permets de vous appeler Severus parce que dans la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, je ne crois plus qu'il soit nécessaire de respecter les 'monsieurs' ni le reste. Je viens d'apprendre que cela fait trois mois que je suis endormi. Et je viens aussi d'apprendre que vous aviez voulu vous tuer._

_Est-ce à cause de moi? Est-ce que le lendemain de la bataille, en ne voyant aucun petit gâteau fin prêt pour vous, vous avez réalisé que sûrement j'étais mort?_

_Je suis désolé. _

_J'aurais dû vous dire avant qui j'étais, j'aurais dû venir frapper à votre porte avec à la main ma petite tarte et j'aurais dû vous dire mes mots directement plutôt que vous les écrire, peut être pour la dernière fois._

_Je vous aime, Severus, monsieur Snape, professeur. C'est idiot et horriblement niais mais je suis __horriblement__ amoureux de vous. Et vous avez failli me tuer quand j'ai appris ce que vous aviez fait. _

_Et je sais que c'est de ma faute, et que, n'importe comment, je vous ai si touché, rendu si prêt d'être heureux, si apaisé qu'en ne me voyant plus vous avez cru que tout était fini, et que vous alliez être tout seul à nouveau._

_Mais vous n'êtes pas tout seul Severus, et vous n'auriez pas été tout seul même si j'étais vraiment mort. Il y a Draco, qui est votre filleul et Winky m'a dit qu'il passait beaucoup de temps auprès de vous à s'enquérir de votre santé, à tenter de vous rendre heureux. Et il est même venu accompagné de Ron une fois, et d'après Winky vous en étiez touché parce qu'il s'est montré courtois et agréable._

_Winky m'a dit aussi, que vous étiez allé à la librairie, et que le monsieur à la barbe rousse avait refusé de vous dire qui j'étais, mais qu'il vous avait cependant conseillé de simplement attendre, que tout irait bien. Je crois que finalement, j'aurais préféré qu'il vous dise tout et que vous soyez en pleine forme. Mais si vous aviez su la vérité alors que j'étais inconscient sans possibilité de me défendre, n'auriez-vous pas simplement cru à une blague?_

_Severus, je suis amoureux de vous. Ce n'est pas une blague. Croyiez-moi. Est-ce que ces mots suffisent?_

_Vous avez tenté de faire révéler la vérité à Winky aussi. Mais elle a encore moins parlé que le vieux libraire. Winky est une chouette elfe adorable. Je sais aussi qu'elle a tenté de vous apaiser en vous confectionnant des gâteaux mais que vous avez su immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas de moi._

_Je vous aime. Et cela me fait sourire que vous sachiez à ce point reconnaître mes gâteaux. Et cela me fait mal de penser que pendant trois mois vous avez cru que j'étais mort. Que vous ayez cru à ce point que vous serez à jamais tout seul à présent._

_Et peut être même avez-vous pensé que vous le méritiez?_

_Vous savez Severus, je voudrais que tout soit normal maintenant. Je voudrais que tout soit calme. Je voudrais que vous vous réveilliez, et je voudrais me lever et m'approcher de vous et saisir votre main, avant de déposer un baiser sur vos lèvres et de m'effondrer en larmes sur votre torse, et de me blottir contre vous et de pleurer, de sangloter. Après je voudrais que vous me serriez dans vos bras et que tout aille bien. Je voudrais qu'on rentre dans vos appartements et qu'on y vive simplement. Je voudrais me réveiller le matin à vos côtés, rire avec vous, prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous, vous regarder corriger vos copies, vous embrasser, vous serrez dans mes bras, et parfois, caché, pleurer de bonheur et de paix. Je voudrais juste que l'on soit heureux tous les deux. Je voudrais que tout s'arrête et que tout reprenne avec nous. _

_Je suis désolé Severus mais je vous aime. Alors je veux que vous vous sortiez de ce coma maintenant et que vous me preniez dans vos bras et que vous me serriez fort pour ne plus me lâcher et que vous me rassuriez. Que tout aille mieux. Parce que je suis dans un tel état de peur que je n'arrête pas de pleurer et de trembler. Alors je vous en prie Severus, réveilliez-vous. Parce que si vous mourez, je n'aurais pas d'autre moyen de survivre que de vous rejoindre._

_Je vous aime. Et je ne signerais pas encore cette fois, parce que je veux vous dire en face qui je suis. Je veux vous voir. Je veux...Je veux que tout aille bien, et que vous soyez heureux. C'est ce que je voulais, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Vous rendre heureux. Je veux vous rendre heureux. C'est bête hein? Mais c'est ainsi, je veux vous rendre heureux._

_Je vous aime._

_Sincèrement vôtre. »_

Reposant la lettre d'une main, Harry passa l'autre sur ses yeux et tenta de les essuyer alors que les sanglots faisaient trembler son corps et semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si Severus était mort, et qu'il était en train de lire d'un petite voix juste au dessus de sa tombe leur dernière lettre.

Non, Severus était là endormi et il allait sûrement sortir du coma pour que tout aille bien, mais Harry était si fatigué, si usé, qu'il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes et les sanglots de secouer son corps.

Il avait lu sa lettre, il avait tenu à la lire à Severus directement, espérant inconsciemment que cela réveillerait l'homme, qu'il se redresserait d'un coup et le regarderait d'un air effaré et puis, d'autre chose, soit de la colère, soit de la gentillesse, du soulagement. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont Severus réagirait à sa présence, à l'identité de l'auteur de ses lettres. Mais peu importe, Harry devait lui dire qu'il était lui. Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Alors il avait lu la lettre et l'avait ensuite reposé sur la petite table tout à côté de la petite tarte au citron ronde avec une plus petite encore à côté d'elle, en plus, au cas où. Severus n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se réveiller maintenant.

Et lui n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller se coucher, parce que l'infirmière venait de pénétrer dans la chambre et lui hurlait dessus qu'il devrait être au lit et que cela faisait des heures que tout le monde le cherchait.

Grommelant mais la suivant, Harry se recoucha dans son lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement, après avoir prié Pompresh de ne rien toucher de ce qui était posé sur la table de nuit de Severus.

- & -

« Ah Severus, vous nous avez fait une belle peur, vous savez. » Marmonnait Pompresh avec un sourire alors qu'elle auscultait Severus à peine réveillé, le palpant un peu partout et le faisant respirer et tousser. « Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme. »

Elle vérifia aussi les pansements à ses poignets et Severus eut un geste de recul, et il voulait simplement retirer ces bandes blanches et griffer la blessure et tout arracher et recommencer à tenter de mourir.

Il le voulait. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus vivre, parce qu'il était fatigué, parce qu'il était si épuisé qu'il voyait à peine ce qui était autour de lui. Parce que son admirateur n'était plus et que cela ne servait plus à rien de vivre. Il ne servait plus à rien.

« Tenez, quelqu'un est venu vous apporter cela, tout à l'heure. » A travers la brume cotonneuse entourant ses sens, Severus suivit le mouvement de la main de Pompresh et arrêta son regard sur la petite table de nuit. Et sur le petit mot et sur la petite tarte. Respirant difficilement, Severus s'extirpa autant qu'il put de la prise tentaculaire de l'infirmière et se jeta presque sur le mot. Et lu.

« Au fait, Severus, je sais que vous n'en aurez sûrement rien à faire, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à être revenu parmi nous aujourd'hui, Harry s'est réveillé ce matin.»

Et comprit.

- & -

Ouvrir les yeux. Les fermer. Les rouvrir encore. Puis voir. Sentir la terre tourner trop vite, le blanc brûler sa rétine soudainement.

Et repartir. Et se rendormir. Il était si fatigué.

Et se réveiller.

La deuxième fois semblait être aussi dur que la première, et Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait dormi pendant encore des jours et des jours à la recherche d'un repos qu'il ne parviendrait plus jamais à trouver, pour se réveiller finalement de dépit, et attendre un autre jour pour retenter le tout.

Sûrement ne pourrait-il plus jamais dormir de manière bénéfique tant qu'il ne serait pas blotti entre les bras de Severus.

Bêtement, les yeux fermés, l'esprit tourné vers ses pensées groggys, il sourit. C'était totalement idiot d'être ainsi tellement amoureux. C'était terriblement niais de se dire que jamais plus il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Shakespeare aurait adoré leur histoire.

Et c'était terriblement rassurant et prenant et producteur de larmes d'ouvrir les yeux et de tomber sur la silhouette longue et fine et si proche de lui de Severus. En train de manger son gâteau.

« Monsieur Potter. »

- oh - Les yeux troubles, sans lunettes et plein de larmes, Harry ne pu rien voir de l'expression de l'homme, et finalement, il ne voulait rien voir, parce que sa voix n'annonçait rien de bon.

Bien, finalement, peut être Harry avait-il été juste terriblement naïf de prétendre que tout irait bien si tous les deux étaient enfin réveillés.

Après tout, Severus le haïssait.

Détournant les yeux, Harry sentit son visage s'affaisser et ses lèvres se courber vers le bas, de nouvelles larmes trouvant leurs chemins sur ses joues. Et il voulait s'enterrer sous ses couvertures et ne plus jamais en ressortir à présent.

Mais il fallait assumer jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas? Quitte à avoir le cœur brisé. Cela lui ferait payer toutes ses idées pleine de lapins roses qu'il avait imaginé.

« Professeur Snape. » Répondit-il finalement en se redressant, étendant la main jusqu'à sa table de nuit pour récupérer ses lunettes, et les trouvant entre les mains de l'homme.

« Tenez. » Les enfilant prestement, Harry put enfin voir. « Merci. » Et l'homme ne paraissait pas avoir survécu à une tentative de suicide. Il paraissait juste lui-même. Aussi Snapien que d'habitude. Aussi inaccessible et froid que le reste de sa vie.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui l'homme savait sans doute qu'il était celui qui envoyait les lettres, et qu'il était amoureux de lui, et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer quand il était fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » Demanda t-il finalement alors qu'il avait l'impression que ses nerfs allaient lâcher et qu'il allait juste faire ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, se tourner dos à l'homme et se cacher sous ses couvertures.

Mais il voyait à présent, alors il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient réussis à glisser hors de ses yeux et planta son regard verts dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il l'aimait.

« Vous n'êtes pas heureux de me voir? » L'interrogea Severus d'une voix un peu froide. Et Harry se retint de lui retourner une gifle et de se remettre à pleurer et de lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas idée d'à quel point il était soulagé et – Mon Dieu – Harry éclata en sanglot.

« Vous pourriez être mort. » Croassa t-il alors qu'il tentait d'essuyer ou de cacher son visage derrière ses mains tremblantes. Peu importe que Severus le rejette ou le haïsse ou peu importe. Harry voulait juste que l'homme vive et soit heureux, même loin de lui.

« En effet. J'aurais aimé l'être. »

Il y eut comme un blanc alors, dans l'esprit de Harry et il n'y eut un instant plus de larmes, ni de sanglots, ni aucun tremblements d'aucune sorte. Plus rien. C'était au-delà de tout. Alors, c'était ainsi. Severus était si dégouté que ce soit lui qu'il aurait préféré être mort plutôt que de découvrir la vérité.

Bien, il ne fallait plus pleurer alors. Il ne fallait surtout plus pleurer et se ridiculiser encore un peu plus. Cela devait faire cet effet d'être rejeté par la personne qu'on aime. En fait, c'était cela.

Se redressant un peu, ne tournant pas un instant son regard sur l'autre homme, Harry essuya son visage et se concentra pour ne plus pleurer, et pour ne pas non plus paraître au bord de l'évanouissement.

De nouveau il était fatigué.

« Je suis désolé pour vous, alors. » Le petit brun était content parce que sa voix ne trembla presque pas. Mais toujours, il se refusait à regarder Severus.

« Alors, vous êtes sincèrement mien? »

Alors, il allait se moquer de lui, à présent?

Les larmes revinrent en force mais Harry serra les poings à s'en faire mal et les retint. Jamais plus. Jamais. Plus.

« Si vous voulez vous foutre de moi, ayez au moins la décence de le faire quand je serais totalement rétabli. » Siffla t-il d'un ton qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir trouver avec ce qu'il avait de larmes dans la gorge. Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur le lit et tourna le dos à l'homme, se recroquevillant comme pour pouvoir se défendre, comme pour pouvoir se faire juste oublier.

Juste un peu.

Il y eut un long silence ensuite, et Harry aurait presque pu se rendormir si seulement il n'avait pas été certain de la présence de l'homme de sa vie juste derrière lui, sur le fauteuil, en train sans doute de le fusiller du regard.

Jusqu'à ce que le lit ne s'affaisse dans son dos et qu'une chose longue et dur et chaude ne se colle contre lui. Et qu'un bras n'entoure sa taille et l'attire en arrière, contre une large surface moelleuse.

« Idiot. »

Mais Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter quoique ce soit. Ces traitresses de larmes revinrent en force baigner ses joues alors que sortait de sa bouche une litanie brisée de 'Oh Merlin' plein d'espoir et il se retourna et leva vaguement son visage vers celui de l'autre homme avant de s'enfoncer le plus possible dans son cou, contre lui. Aussi serré que possible. Pour sentir son coeur battre et sa poitrine se soulever.

Encore, et encore.

Et encore.

Pour toujours.

« Ne pleures pas, idiot. »

« Je suis heureux. Tu es en vie alors je suis heureux, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et je t'aime, alors tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.»

« Je suis heureux. »

Non, Harry n'allait plus s'inquiéter de rien et juste s'endormir et prier aussi quelque part pour que tout cela ne soit pas juste un rêve.

« Je vous aime. »

Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter que ce soit un rêve. Parce que Severus était contre lui, vivant, là, et qu'il disait qu'il était heureux.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et bien, une bonne chose de faite. Bon, et bien j'espère que cette fin vous aura plu. _

_Je ne garantis pas qu'il n'y aura pas peut être une petite séquelle, j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire une scène de vie ou tout le monde est heureux et calme et surtout, ensemble depuis longtemps comme si tout coulait de source, et je vois bien cela pour cette petite fic, alors...Pourquoi pas? Mais je ne sais absolument pas pour quand ce sera fait. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse. Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu cet OS :)_

_Blibl'_


End file.
